And Tears Fell From Heaven
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Part 3 of 3. The end at last. I warn you, this is extreamly sad. I almost cried writing it in Algebra 2. Not a smart thing. Anyway, please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

And Tears Fell From Heaven  
Part 1  
By: Little Washu ^-^  
  
A/N: I will warn you. This is a very sad and angsty fic. It does have character death and is slightly suicidal. I know this is a complete turn around from my usual cute fics, but everyone needs some change, right? Anyway, since I'm trying something new, I want everyone who reads this to tell me what you liked AND disliked about it. I want to see if I get this depressing stuff right. Let's roll 'em.  
  
  
The icy winter chill blasted through Momiji's thick coat, as the wind picked up. She shivered as she pulled her coat closer to her body. It was late and the weather was only getting worse. Momiji glanced at her walking companion. He INSISTED on escorting her home in this storm.  
  
Kusanagi stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, as he walked next to Momiji. There was no way he was going to let her walk home in this blizzard alone.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Kusanagi scolded, "Why didn't you leave the office earlier?!"  
  
Momiji bowed her head in shame. She knew she should've left earlier, but she needed to finish her paperwork for the TAC before tomorrow and she really didn't want to bring it home.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't have enough common sense to leave earlier!" he shouted.  
  
Momiji wrinkled her nose. "Here he goes again." she thought. Every time she did something he deemed "stupid" or "idiotic" she would receive a lecture on how foolish she was and how the Kushinada should have more sense than that. She was getting tired of it. Tired of being scolded, tired of being lectured, and tired of being treated as if she was made of glass. She wasn't JUST the Kushinada, savior of Japan, or to put it simply, an Arigami suppressor. She was a person!  
  
A person with feelings and independent thoughts. She didn't need anyone to protect her! She didn't need Kusanagi! Her mind paused.  
  
She really did love him, but she wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. Maybe he just stayed around because he felt it was his duty to protect her......  
  
....... Because she was the Kushinada.  
  
Momiji stopped walking and stood on the sidewalk. Kusanagi turned around and gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"Momiji, what are you waiting for? We have to get you home now." Kusanagi insisted. Momiji ignored his question and stared at the ground. Kusanagi raised his eyebrows questioningly at Momiji's actions.  
  
"Momiji?" he asked again, concern now entering his voice.  
  
Momiji raised her head as she locked her gaze on Kusanagi. Her jaw was set and her eyes showed a gleam of sadness.  
  
"Why don't you just go home, Kusanagi. I can get home by myself." Momiji stated softly.  
  
Now, Kusanagi was confused. Was she even paying attention? The entire reason he was walking her home was for her own protection. Not only was it dangerous to walk in this storm, but who knows if and when an Arigami will come around.  
  
"No, Momiji. I'm taking you home and that's that." Kusanagi affirmed firmly.  
  
"I don't need your help. I'm fine by myself." she argued, her tone gaining confidence.  
  
"Like Hell you are!" Kusanagi shouted. How could she be so foolish? "I'm taking you home NOW, and there is nothing further to discuss!"  
  
She didn't understand the importance of him protecting her. She needed to be safe. The fate of Japan rested on her shoulders. Besides, everyone would miss her... especially Kusanagi.  
  
He did love her, though he would never admit it. As he saw it, he wasn't worthy to love her. He was her protector. "Nothing more, nothing less." his mind would state over and over again, but his heart knew the truth. He truly did love her.  
  
Momiji frowned at him, "You're not my boss, Kusanagi." she announced childishly, "I'm fine without you around! You don't need to baby-sit me. I think I'm a little old for that." Momiji's emotions flipped from anger to sadness and back again. Her livid words flew out of her mouth without heed. She didn't mean to be angry, but she couldn't help but feel sad at her unreciprocated love.  
  
Kusanagi narrowed his eyes. She never talked to him like that. It wasn't like Momiji, but his rational thoughts left, leaving behind stubbornness.  
  
"Fine," Kusanagi spoke bitterly, "Go by yourself. I don't care. But don't blame me if you get hurt. It won't be my fault." he added, as he turned his back towards Momiji.  
  
Momiji bit her lip. "He doesn't care?" she thought sadly. She closed her eyes to force the tears away. If he didn't care about her, then she wouldn't waste her heart on him.  
  
"I'm going home." she stated to him, her voice almost cracking under her unshed tears. "Goodbye, Kusanagi." She began to walk slowly across the crosswalk.  
  
Kusanagi closed his eyes in shame of himself. He didn't need to be so callous. He didn't miss the sadness in her voice, or the threatening tears. He turned to apologize, "Momiji, I-" he stopped to find she was already crossing the street, her head bowed. He could kick himself for being so harsh.  
  
He was about to call out to her again, when he noticed the truck speeding down the street... and heading strait for Momiji. Fear seized his heart at the thought of what was about to happen.  
  
"MOMIJI!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" he screamed as he ran towards her.  
  
Momiji's head snapped up at the call of her name. She turned to face Kusanagi, but received a shock as she saw the truck racing strait at her. She tried to move, but fear held her legs in place.  
  
The last thing she remembered hearing was the screeching of tires against the snow covered road and Kusanagi's screams.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: OMG! Am I evil, or what? The next part will be out soon enough. I plan on this having 3 parts total. The next part will, more than likely, be longer, so just be patient. I promise to get the next part to ya'll ASAP. Well, ja!  



	2. Default Chapter

And Tears Fell From Heaven  
Part 2  
By: Little Washu ^-^  
  
A/N: I know I left ya'll at a terrible spot, but you'll probably kill me after I'm done with this part.  
  
* I would like to dedicate this part to a classmate of mine that died in a car accident in August. We all miss you, Andrea. *  
  
  
The white immaculate walls of the hospital were chilling to say the least. Kusanagi never liked doctors or any type of scientist. All they ever wanted to do was experiment on him, but that wasn't his concern right now.  
  
Momiji had been hit by the truck. The icy road combined with the heavy snowfall made it almost impossible for the driver to see her. Yet, Kusanagi wasn't blaming the driver, he was blaming himself.   
  
HE should've just kept his mouth shut. HE should've been there to save her. HE shouldn't have let her get hurt. HE should've been the one who got hurt, no her. It should be HIM in that hospital bed.  
  
Everyone was there. Kunikida, Ryoko, Kome, Yagashi, Matsu, even Sugishita and Sakura arrived. They all were worried, as they should be. The doctor's diagnosis was less than comforting.... multiple broken bones and fractures, internal and external bleeding, extensive head injuries.... he said she'd be lucky to make it through the night.  
  
They were in her room right now, talking with the doctor. Kusanagi waited outside the door, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Kunikida asked hopefully.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry. I've done all I can. We just have to wait and see." He left the room, passing Kusanagi on his way out. There was a collective sigh inside the room as they began to file out, saddened and hopeless looks on their faces. After they left, Kusanagi began to move into the room, but felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned, only to face Kunikida.  
  
Kunikida sighed, "I'm sorry, Kusanagi." was all he said. He then turned to leave.  
  
Kusanagi watched his retreating figure, then turned and entered the room. What he saw made his heart ache.  
  
Momiji lay on her hospital bed, a mere shell of her former, vibrant self. An IV hung by her bed and was attached to her right hand. Her left arm was wrapped in a tight bandage, as was her ribs. Scrapes and bruises adorned her face and arms. Her hair was a messy tangle spread across her pillow.  
  
Kusanagi swallowed, only to find his mouth dry. Slowly, he walked to the hospital bed where Momiji lay. His mind taunted him, accusing him. "You did this to her." It repeated over and over again.  
  
"Momiji." he mumbled softly, taking her small, fragile hand into his own. "Momiji," he whispered again, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did this to you." He lowered his head and bit his lip to stop any tears that threatened what little composure he had. He tasted blood in his mouth.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry, Momiji. I never wanted you to get hurt, especially like this." A single tear fell from his eye and landed on Momiji's hand. Slightly, Momiji's hand twitched in his own. Kusanagi looked up to see Momiji struggle to open her eyes.  
  
Her voice was weak and barely audible, "Kusanagi?" she asked as she opened her emerald green eyes to look at him.  
  
"Momiji?" he asked, hope filling his heart. She was awake. Perhaps, she'll be ok.  
  
"Kusanagi," she asked again, "did you cry for me?" Her soft, sweet voice questioned as she stared into his cat-like eyes. He nodded slightly.  
  
Her lips twitched into a small, weak smile. "I'm sorry." she apologized softly.  
  
Kusanagi's face showed confusion. "What are you talking about? Why should you be sorry? It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"Yes, it was." she replied weakly, "If I had been paying attention, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Kusanagi sighed softly, "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I shouldn't have yelled at you.... I'm sorry, Momiji."  
  
"He apologized." she thought to herself as she gazed into his sorrowful expression. She smiled again. "That means a lot to me, Kusanagi, but you don't need to be sorry. Everything will be over soon." Momiji stated, her voice a soft, steady whisper.  
  
"Over?" Kusanagi muttered to himself in confusion. His cat-like eyes widened at the meaning of her words. "NO!" he exclaimed, "Don't say that! You'll be fine!! Everything will be fine!!!" he was growing frantic. She was going to die.... NO!! He couldn't believe it, he WOULDN'T believe it.  
  
"No, Kusanagi." Momiji said calmly, "Soon I will die, and everything will be over."  
  
"NO!!!!" Kusanagi shouted, "You're going to be ok!"  
  
Momiji ignored his ramblings. She was going to die. She could feel it. Her life was flickering like a candle in the wind, and no one could stop her from dying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kusanagi. I wanted you to know sooner, but now.... Now I must tell you before time is up."  
  
"What?" he asked, confusion etched in his face.  
  
"Kusanagi," Momiji began, "You have always been there for me, through thick and thin. You protected me, at the risk of your life, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I don't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way, I fell for you. I love you Kusanagi."  
  
Kusanagi was in denial. She couldn't be in love with him! And she certainly couldn't be dying! This had to be some weird dream. It couldn't be real, but he knew it was all too real. She loved him, and told him so on her death bed. Life was cruel.  
  
Momiji sighed. She felt better after she poured her heart out. It was almost time. "Good bye, Kusanagi." she whispered to him as her eyelids fell.  
  
Kusanagi's eyes widened. "Momiji?!??!? Momiji?!?!!??!" He tried to wake her, but it was useless. Kusanagi set Momiji's hand next to her body. He closed his eyes to push back the tears.  
  
"I love you, Momiji." he whispered to her. Slowly, he turned around and left the room.  
  
Momiji Fujimiya was dead.  
  
To be concluded...  
  
A/N: And Another cliffhanger for all those who read my work. Gomen. I know they're short. I could've put them all up at once, but the cliffhangers add to the suspense. Also they keep ya'll reviewing just to threaten my life if I don't get the next part out. ^-^ I promise the next part will come within the week. But I warn you, the last part will be short and maybe even sadder than this part. Depends on how much you like Kusanagi... OH! I've said too much!! lol. Review! Ja!  



	3. Default Chapter

And Tears Fell From Heaven

Part 3

By: Little Washu ^-^

A/N: Ok, I know that most people don't wanna see Momiji die, but that's how this fic is. Really sad, depressing, and angsty, and it's only gonna get worse in this part. Especially if you like Kusanagi. I promise to write a really sweet, gushy, romantic fluff for Momiji and Kusanagi later. That will make up for this fic. But I had to try something different, and I'm not one who likes to conform. Anyway, on with the last part.

There was no snowfall the day of the funeral, but gray clouds covered the skies nonetheless. All of Momiji's closest family and friends attended. Not one attendee was able to keep their composure for long. Soon, everyone had a few salty tears rundown their faces.

Kusanagi was not seen by the others, yet he was there. He sat, secluded in a snow covered tree, not far from the funeral. He could hear every word the priest was saying, but he wasn't listening. He still couldn't believe Momiji was gone. It didn't seem real. The entire concept of her death was unbelievable, or he didn't want to believe it.

It wasn't fair!! Why'd she have to die?!? Why'd he have to live? Everything was wrong, and it couldn't be fixed, no matter how hard he tried.

An hour passed by, and the crowd began to dissipate. Kusanagi jumped out of his hiding spot and walked to Momiji's freshly filled grave. In his hand, he held a single, red rose. He stood silently by it, resisting the urge to break down.

His eyes shifted from the rose in his hand, to the grave. He lifted the flower to his lips and kissed the petals. He gently placed the rose on the grave.

"I'm sorry." was all he said. Then, he left.

Kusanagi walked slowly down the dirt road. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Momiji out of his head. She refused to leave his thoughts. Her death plagued his mind and only caused his grief to increase.

With Momiji gone, the Arigami were sent into eternal sleep. All except him. His human side granting him immunity against the power of the Kushinada. He wished he WAS in eternal sleep. Anything would be better than this.

He had no purpose, no reason for being. He was Momiji's protector, and he failed at that. Without Momiji, he belonged nowhere. She was his link to humanity. Now he was exiled, unable to live in the human world.

Kusanagi glanced around at the surroundings. The trees were covered in a light blanket of pure white snow. The ground was enveloped in that same cushy snow. There was no wind and the sky was haven to an endless sheet of gray.

The air was bitter cold, but Kusanagi ignored everything around him. All he was capable of doing now was walking and thinking. Thinking about what might have been, what COULD have been, if he had saved Momiji.

She could be alive right now if he hadn't yelled at her. It wasn't her fault she was late. If only he hadn't been so damned callous.

He stopped walking. His eyes scanned the trees around him. "This place is familiar." he thought as he gazed around him.

Suddenly, the realization hit him like a train. "This place." he thought. He knew exactly where he was. This was the first place he and Momiji met, and where he announced his intentions to kill her.

Kusanagi snickered, "How ironic." he thought, "I killed her in the end, anyway."

He ground his teeth and clenched his fists until a trickle of green blood dripped from his hand. He was convinced now. He killed her. He let her be killed and he did nothing to stop it. He owed it all to fate and it's twisted sense of humor.

He was doomed to be alone. Fate has taken the only person who meant anything to him, the only person who loved him, the only person _he _loved. Now, he would be alone.

Forever.

"NO!" he shouted as he shook his head, "I won't let you win. I won't let you take her from me." He stared up at the sky and shook his fist menacingly, "I'll beat you, Fate! I'll win in the end!!"

He frantically searched his pockets for something, ANYTHING, to get his mind elsewhere. His hands grasped something. Slowly, he pulled it out. As he stared at the object, he blinked. "What is this doing here?" he thought as he gaze at the switchblade in his palm.

He flipped the blade out and glanced at it. He could see his image blurred in it's cold steel. He tested the edge on his thumb and winced as it cut the skin. "Sharper than I thought." his mind mocked as he frowned and inspected his thumb. Green blood slowly dripped out of the cut. Kusanagi stared at it, mesmerized. He shook his head.

He couldn't....

But if he did...

Then he'd be with her.... Wouldn't he?

Kusanagi gazed a the blade. He could almost hear it, calling him, begging him to end it all. End the pain. End the suffering.

Just end it.

He narrowed his eyes in determination. Perhaps this was the way to beat Fate? He raised the weapon and examined it carefully. In one fluid motion, he turned the blade towards him and plunged it into his heart.

Pain seared through his chest as his vision blurred. His legs gave out as he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

He stared at the snow covered ground as it slowly colored green form his blood. He fell to his side and rolled on his back. He gazed at the cloud covered sky and smiled. "It's almost over." he muttered, then coughed, spitting green blood from his mouth. He closed his eyes in a state of calm. "I love you Momiji." 

Kusanagi died.

All was quiet as his lifeless body lay, more green blood seeping through the mortal wound.

From Heaven, Momiji watched as her protector and love killed himself. Her eyes watered as she sobbed.

Snow began to fall, covering Kusanagi's lifeless body...

And tears fell from Heaven.

The End.

A/N: I think I'm gonna cry. (sob) I _know_ I'm gonna cry. (sniff) I know no one likes when Kusanagi dies, _especially _me, but I had to do it, just this once. I promise to make it up to you. Also, I know that it would probably take more than a stab at the heart to kill Kusanagi, but I wanted Romeo and Juliet dramatic, ok? And I had to think of the most common weapon he might carry in his pocket, not that he needs one. And don't start me on poison. (sigh) I even went as far as to ask my friends "If you were gonna kill yourself, how would you do it?" Needless to say that earned me some funny looks, and not from my friends, surprisingly. Anyway, I always enjoy commentary, so off with you to the review box. ^-^ Ja!


End file.
